


Why Mother Stares

by JonsaInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon and Sansa's Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonsaInTheNorth/pseuds/JonsaInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why does Mother look at Father like that all the time?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Mother Stares

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a one word prompt (curious) that got a little longer than anticipated.
> 
> Same future as [Scars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7519505/chapters/17663272).

"Why does Mother look at Father like that all the time?" His little sister elbows him in the ribs until Ned finally looks across the Great Hall at his parents. Sansa stares at Jon intently, her bright eyes following his motions across their council table. There is a different intensity to the Queen in the North than their advisors, though, void of any criticism or anger at whatever the council is discussing. 

Ned smiles at Lyra. "Because he's her husband and she loves him."

"That's stupid." She crosses her arms across her chest and scowls. "People don't marry for love." 

"Mother and Father did." He insists. The singers of the North have written plenty of ballads about the Dragon that melted the Northern ice and claimed the heart of the princess. 

"No they didn't. Aunt Dany needed an alliance. Maester Sam said so." She beams triumphantly at her brother. "Mother has to be staring for another reason."

The maester is their father's best friend and the siblings' instructor. He would know the truth of the matter. But Ned doesn't want to believe it, and can't stand to be bested by a girl, especially Lyra.

He jumps down from his chair and marches across the great hall. Sansa and Jon look up at him, startled. His mother is the one to address him. "Is everything alright, Ned?"

"Lyra says you don't love each other, but you have to!" The words pour out quickly, and Ned can't stop the hot tears that poke out of his eyes.

Jon looks around the table. "Could you give us a moment?"

Before he knows it, the advisors have disappeared and Jon is scooping up Ned in his arms. Ned rubs his eyes, trying to make the tears go away. "You have to, Father, or else why does Mother have that look? And you, too!"

Jon rubs Ned's back, but the child in inconsolable. Sansa has dragged Lyra across the room and picks her up off the floor. 

"Ned, I love your father very much, and he loves me." Sansa says, and brushes her hand across Ned's mop of auburn curls. "Lyra, why ever would you say we didn't?"

"Married people aren't supposed to love each other." The little girl's voice shakes, but she is still all diplomacy. "Marriage is for alliances and heirs. Maester Sam said so. He said so!"

"It's true that oftentimes those are the reasons people marry, little one." Sansa jostles Lyra in her arms. "But sometimes husbands and wives can love each other, too. It took my parents a little bit of time, but they loved each other. And some day, you'll love your husband, too. Even if it isn't right away."

Lyra looks confused by Sansa's onslaught of explanation. She holds herself against her mother. Ned is the next one to speak, his tearful face calmer now. "Do you love me?"

"Of course, Ned. We both love you and Lyra very much." Jon says, and wraps an arm around his wife and daughter. "Never, ever think otherwise. Although we must have a conversation with Maester Sam about what constitutes appropriate conversations to have with you."

"Will you love us always?" Lyra's voice is quiet.

"We'll love you until the next Long Night and all the ones after that." Sansa says, and presses a kiss to her daughter's forehead, holding her family close and tight. "Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


End file.
